Heart of the Shadow
by NobleSilverShadow
Summary: What would happen if there were another bot on earth that one of the kids knew about before they met the other bots? Miko met Shadow 3 years before they met the other bots, later in present day Shadow is now watching over Miko and at least trying to keep her out of trouble. What will happen when she meets the other bots? (Full summary inside) Bulkhead X OC


**Hello People's I just though of this and thought it would be a great idea right after I started watching Transformers Prime. Things you should know now, 1) I am going to be writing this story following the TFP series starting from the beginning but their will be some (sort of) minor differences that I will make which you will just have to wait and see (mwahahahaha) 2) I am aware and I have been told I have some grammar problems and I sometime miss-spell and forget to put words in. I apologize in advance I am trying to get better and I appreciate if anyone is willing to help edit my chapters before me, I am unable to find the time recently to really look things over. If you are interested Please PM me or write a review saying you are interested I will get back to you and hopefully we can finish chapters faster than I am usually putting things up. 3) And those of you who are following and reading my other transformer story just to let you know I am still working on it but it will take some more time to finish it but I have not given up on it I have been really busy because I just got recently engaged and all my family members though it would be a good idea to drop in on me and my fiancé unannounced and stay over for a few days and I am just barely able to handle the work load I get from college and my job and planning my wedding but adding this stress to me has had me on edge lately so I apologize I will have my new chapter for The New Mother up as soon as I can.**

**Without any delay as Bulkhead says, "Lets get this party started!"**

**I do not and never will own TFP or anything related to them I only created My OC's. Please enjoy.**

Summary: What would happen if there were another bot on earth that one of the kids knew about before they met the other bots? Miko met Shadow when she was back in Japan and helped her get better because she had no memories of who or what she was or how she got there. The only thing she knew was her name. 3 years later in present day Shadow is now watching over Miko and at least trying to keep her out of trouble. What will happen when she meets the other bots? Will they help her? Sparks will fly, friendships will be made, romance will bloom, and enemies will be made. (Bulkhead X OC)

**Darkness Rising part 1**

* * *

**3 Years prior**

**(Miko's POV) **

UUUUGGGGGHHH! I can't take it anymore! My parents lectures about how important and education is, is driving me up the wall. Thank goodness I was able to sneak out threw my window I could stand being in that house for any longer than need be.

I walk down the street of the shady side of Tokyo with my hands in y pockets deep in though about the latest fight I had with my parents. I now they want what's best for me but I just can't take the calm cool life that they want me to lead. I want action! And adventure, not sitting in a classroom learning to do long division!

I am startled from my thoughts when I hear a loud almost mechanical groan of pain. I look up to see I am in one of the courtyards of an old abandoned elementary school.

I quickly look around to see if there is anyone else here when I hear the groan again. I quickly run around the building where I hear the sound coming from and see what happened.

What I see next was the coolest thing ever! I see in this massive crater, and inside it looked like to be a cool looking high tech robot! From the body I could see that it was a she from the curvy figure and also from the chest but also she look banged up pretty bad.

I go over to the edge of the crater and look down to the bot to see if I could be of any help or a least get a picture.

At a closer look I could make out what looked like jet wings on the back of the femme bot. I could also make out she was almost all black with some exceptions of some blood red and white paint streaks along her wings, chest, and stomach area. I then look at her face which is a very pretty heart shape and her head that has some red horn looking thing going up the middle of her face, from were her nose should be, to over her head (like the pink one on Arcee's head) and were her ears would be little spikes facing backwards following the angel of her head (like ratchets) After I observe her face only then do I see that her eyes are starting too open to reveal really bright blue eyes.

Her eyes then focuses were I am and I freeze in fear because I don't know if she will hurt me or not. "What… what are you?" I ask trying to be brave but failing miserably.

She makes a confused face and looks down on herself almost like she is unsure. "I… don't know…" She says looking down at her hand then back at me.

"Well then what's your name? You have to at least know that." I say. She make a look of concentration like she is going threw her mind to try and remember. "I think my name is, Shadow?…yes shadow" She then looks down at me with kind eyes and asks, "And what is your name little one?" "Hiya my name is Miko! I just so you know you are awesome I have never seen anything like you! You must be able to do some serious damage! Can you fly with those wings? Can you become a plane? That would be awesome!" I say all in one breath the only thing I get back is a laugh. I have a feeling that my boring life just got a bit more exciting!

* * *

**(Present day)**

**(Shadow's POV)**

It has been 3 years to the day when I met Miko and our life together began. I think my name is Shadow and I don't remember anything before the day Miko found me injured behind the abandon school.

Miko helped repair my body and we became quick friends. Everyday she would come and visit me and we would either just talk or as she calls it hang out.

It was because of her that I quickly found out what I was capable of I found out I could transform my body into a F-22 fighter Jet much to Miko's excitement but this quickly made her worry.

Not only did I find out I could transform into a jet I found out I had weapons and Miko thinks that who ever made me tried to scrap me and if they found me they would try again not to mention that if the government got a hold of me who knows what they would put me threw.

We both agreed to keep my existence a secret that she wouldn't tell people about me and I would stay in disguise whenever I was around or flying close to anywhere that has humans besides Miko.

Threw out the years that I have known Miko we eventually looked to each other as family she is my little sister that I always wanted and would die protecting, and as Miko would put it I am her awesome big sister that she always wished she had.

This year instead of going to school in the cramped Tokyo where I was only able to hide and not fly Miko convinced her parents to let her go overseas to America to do high school in an exchange student program to a place called Jasper, Nevada 'the entertainment capital of the world' the brochure said.

I quickly found out I like this place a lot more than Tokyo. Why? Simple, I have a lot more space to move around in and I don't have to worry 24/7 that someone will find me. When Miko moved here I followed because there is no way I am letting my little sister go somewhere I don't know and without protection.

She is currently stay with some host parents and lets just say they aren't her favorite people in the world whatever chance she gets she sneaks out and comes and visits me. I luckily was able to find an abandoned warehouse not far from the host parents house that I currently staying in so I don't have far to go if I have to go and help Miko and she doesn't have to walk far to come and see me.

I wake up from my recharge cycle fully refreshed and see the time and Miko's already in class so I don't have to worry about her right now. So I decide to go for a flight and get some fresh air.

I walk out of the warehouse and do a quickly look around to see make sure no one see's me and then I transform and take off. I am flying around for about 10 minutes when I see something that makes me nearly glitch.

I see a giant flippin' flying WAR-ship and right below me are other bots just like me that are fighting! A bunch of them look exactly the same ganging up on a lone red bot.

The one thing I can't stand is someone who fights without honor so when I see then ganging up on this bot my blood or as Miko calls it the blue stuff inside me begins to boil.

I then see the red bot get pined and it looks like he is hurt and badly, so I do the only thing I can think of FLY IN AND HELP.

I go down while still in my Jet form and send off two of my rockets that takes care of most of the goons but I can't get a good enough shot to get the two that are holding the red bot without risking him getting hurt.

So I put my guns away and do then next best thing I fly in and tackle one of the bots holding him just from the force I hit the bot at I could tell he was either unconscious or offline. When I fly around I see the red bot has taken care of the other one that was holding him but was now kneeling down in pain and he was leaking quite a bit from his wounds.

I was going to go over and see if he was ok but not until a weird portal thing opened right behind him and a bunch of different looking bots came threw and they were armed. I quickly landed behind some rubble before they saw me and transformed and looked over to see what was going to happen.

I wasn't sure if they were to help the red bot or if they are back up for the ones I scrapped so I decided to wait and see if they are good or bad. If bad I will fly back out and help again but if not then the red will be find without me and I can sneak away.

When I look over I see five bots in total came threw one was defiantly a female she looked like she would reach about my shoulder and she had a blue paint job with some pink highlights on her helm.

The next one was a red and white bot, he looks a little older that the other bots and I see that he has almost the similar appearance one would see when you see an ambulance so I am guessing he is the medic of the group.

The third one is a younger bot with a yellow and black paint job he keeps scanning the area for any threat almost like he is surveying the area I guess that he is the scout.

The fourth one is a large bot that almost has an air around him that commands respect but I see in his eyes nothing but loyalty, kindness, and concern for when he looks around I assume for the red bot. 'That must be the leader of this small group of bots' I think when I survey the group.

The final one I look at I am pretty sure my cooling fans turned on when I set my eyes on him. Luckily they weren't to loud so the other bots didn't hear them. The final bot made my spark skip a beat he had a dark green paint job and was all muscle. Just looking at him sent a pleasant shiver up my back and made my whole body got all tingly.

"An untapped energon reserve." The Big red one announces, as he see's the cost is clear.

"Or what's left of it." The handsome green one says

"The first desepticon sighting in 3 year." The red and white states.

"That we know of." The red and blue one points out while retracting his facemask "If they are scouting for energon they may be preparing for his return." He says grimly.

I watch as they walk closer to the hole that the red bot I helped was in. I continue to observe them as the femme and the scout jump down into the hole and look around.

The femme then spots the red bot lying in his own blood seriously injured and gasps and rushes over to him.

"Cliff are you ok?!" I hear the femme bot ask the red bot 'huh so his name is Cliff? Good to know.'

"Yeah thanks Arcee, but I would have been in a lot worse position and in the hand of the cons if a passing government Jet didn't help me." Cliff says to the femme bot. I hold the snort that was dyeing to be let out when I hear him say I am a government Jet, like the government would risk their hides to help you! They only care about is collecting taxes and having everyone under their thumb. I go back to listening to them while thinking. 'Ok that makes 2 names now for the other 3' I strain my audio's to listen to be able to hear them better.

"Government Jet? I you sure your functioning properly? Why would the government help you when they don't know you exist only for a select few." Arcee says. "Arcee is correct if the government did step in agent Fowler would have contacted us saying that air support would have come to help you." Say the big red bot in a deep commanding voice. 'Ok know I have to find out who this Agent Fowler person is.'

"Ratchet come over here Cliffjumper could really use your help right now" beeped the yellow and black bot from his spot beside Cliffjumper and Arcee. 'How can I understand him when he is only beeping? Must have learned to understand that type of talking from my past if I can understand him. If that is the case they may have some connection to my past!' I think excitedly.

The white and red one Ratchet I think his name was rushes down and starts tending to Cliffjumpers wounds. "Can you tell us what the Jet looked liked maybe it was a passing autobot that came to help?" The green bot asks "Well lets see the mode that was flying was and F-22 and paint job was not normal for military Jet's. This one had been black with streaks of red and white not your normal Flyers and whoever they had a hell of a good shot, shot 2 missiles and took out at least 12 drones, and when they couldn't get a good shot on the ones that were holding me they just flew in and tackled one of them off me. Also I didn't see if they had a autobot or disepticon symbol." Then his eye widen almost as he realizes something "Wait! Were did the Jet go?! They might have been hurt trying to help me! We have to find them!" Cliffjumper exclaims.

Cliff tries to get up but the green bot hold him down "Easy cliff we need to patch you up first then we can look for the bot or human that helped you." "You don't understand Bulkhead if they are injured and they continued flying they can cause permanent damage to themselves and could possibly offline or crash all because they helped me." Cliff all but yells.

'Bulkhead huh? Mmmmmm definitely going remember that name and bot for a long time.' My frame trembling with excitement at the sound of his voice. (Lol she's being a bit pervy right now^^)

"Cliff your injury's are worse that I thought I need to get you back to base to finish your repairs" Ratchet says as he and yellow bot carry him threw the portal that reappeared leaving Arcee Bulkhead and the red and blue bot.

"Optimus if their really was a bot that helped Cliff and they are a seeker they could still be in the area needing our assistance maybe we can reach them threw comm link" Arcee says to the red and blue bot known now as Optimus. All he does is nod is head and reaches a hand to his auto horns and does something.

I then get the same feeling I get when Miko is calling me on her cell phone. It's a message from Optimus. "This is Optimus prime I am sending this encrypted message to the bot that helped aid my team member Cliffjumper. If you are reading me we wish to thank you and wish to meet you. In this message is the comm frequency you can reach us at if you need aid. And if you are a neutral do not be afraid and know that there is always a spot on the autobots to you for helping our team mate."

With the message I see the number and put it in my contacts for later to consider if I call them or not. I look back to see Arcee drive off to somewhere unknown and I see Bulkhead and Optimus go threw another portal thing and that leaves me alone so I quickly transform and fly away back towards the warehouse to think over what to do.

I arrive at the warehouse and discover I spent a lot more time fighting then I thought because I see that Miko just got out of school now and knowing her she is coming straight here to talk to me. Maybe if told Miko about it then I could come up with a decision.

A few minutes later Miko comes in and I told her what happened (leaving out what I thought of a certain green bot) she thought that seeing more bot was awesome and that I should contact them because they might be able to help me with remembering my past. But I am still unsure so I tell her to be careful and not go with any strange vehicles until I find out more. Now the question is: Why were the bots fighting each other and did I make a mistake helping the wrong side?

* * *

**(Next Day)**

I was thinking about the bots I saw yesterday and the message the leader Optimus sent me. I was looking against the good and the bad sides of if I should call them or not at least Miko knows about them she'd be pissed at me if I kept this type of stuff from her. I suddenly get a text message from Miko that is rather strange.

**Shadow,**

**Come to my location NOW! You are not gonna believe who I just met and who want to met you!**

**Your baby sis,**

**Miko**

I don't understand she never texts me if she could call. Huh. Ok guess it wouldn't hurt.

I transform into my Jet and take off to find Miko. If this is some kind of prank again, oh is she gonna get it. I follow the Gps chip in Miko's phone to right outside a rock cliff I fly by I see at the top of the cliff is a helicopter landing pad but no sign of Miko.

I then hear my comm go off again from a call from an unknown number I answer the call and I hear Optimus's voice on the other side.

"Unknown flyer this is autobot outpost Omega 1 Identify yourself and the reason you are flying around your current location." I decide to play back his message he sent me the previous day and after I played it I respond "Sir my name is Shadow I am the flyer that helped your team member Cliffjumper the other day the reason I am flying around this area is because have received a message from a girl named Miko to come to this area to meet someone."

All I hear is a grumpy male voice in the background say "Miko! What gave you the right to reveal our location?"

"Miko?" I say in surprise.

"Hi big sis!"

"Big sister!" I hear multiple voices repeat in surprise.

"Miko, what are you doing with the other bots? I thought I told you to be careful!" I say with slight disappointment that she didn't listen to me again and could have put herself in serious danger.

"I know, I know, but don't get mad just yet these bots could help you and they can answer your questions just land and come on in and show them and they will explain everything."

I sigh and reply " Requesting to land on current quartets" I send them and all I receive is a green light I take that and fly up over the helicopter pad and transform midair and land on the helicopter pad.

I then look to my right after I land when I hear a ding noise and see the rock face open revealing the bots I saw yesterday (minus cliff) as well as Miko and two other boys. One of the boys looks to be in his teens the other a little younger than Miko.

When they human boys see me they look at me in awe and I think I hear one whisper "wow."

Unlike the other two boys Miko just runs up to me waving and smiling. I can't help but smile back but if vanishes quickly when I remember what she did. I kneel down to her view so I could look her right in the eye.

"Miko I am glad you are alright but what you did was foolish even if you thought you had the best intentions at heart you could have been seriously hurt I am unable to be with you during the day because I can't transform into vehicles and see if your safe. As you know I would bring far to much attention so I must remind you that if you do this again I will have to come up with a way to make you understand. You are just lucky that these bots don't seem the type to hurt humans." Miko quickly looks down at her feet in sadness. "But I am glad you are unharmed and I am proud of you for going with your gut because of you I may finally understand who I am and for that I will forever be in your debt." I say smiling down at Miko.

Miko instantly brightens up at that and has a hug grin on her face and looks up to me. I hold my hand out to her and she climbs on and I lift her to my shoulder wear she sit in her usual spot between my helm and shoulder plating.

I look to the others they all have little smiles on their faces except for two of the bot one of then being the medic ratchet and the other being Bulkhead who is looking at me with an emotion I can't quite place. Then I notice that all attention is on me I suddenly get shy and look away from all the starting.

"Ummm hi?" I say nervously to the bots in front of us.

"I would like to welcome you to the Autobot base Shadow I wish to thank you for helping assist our team mate Cliffjumper if not for you I fear we would have been to late to save him what with the damage he had received." Optimus addressed to me.

I smile and reply, "It was nothing, the one thing I hate is anyone who doesn't fight with honor I was only to happy to help."

Arcee then steps up to me and holds out her servo to me and says, "I owe you one if not for you I would have lost my partner out there you don't know how much that means to me." I smile and shake her servo in return.

"Please come inside and hopefully we can get this all sorted out for both you and the humans." Optimus says looking down at the other two boys.

I say nothing-just nod and follow the other bots unaware one of bots looking at me the entire time.

When we got to the main lounge area Optimus begins to explain the situation to both the humans and me.

"Let us start with introduction my name is Optimus prime and I am the leader of the autobots and this is my team." He gestures to the others "The femme you see before you her name is Arcee" Arcee then gives me a small smile and gives me a small wave I happily return it.

"The red mech you helped save yesterday is named Cliffjumper unfortunately he is still in the medbay recovering from the attack you saved him from, the mech at the monitor Ratchet"

I look over to him and all I get is a grunt, as a hello Arcee then whispers in my audio "Don't take it personal he is always like that cranky old bot." I bit my lower lip plate in order to not burst out into giggles.

"My scout bumblebee" The yellow bot waves at me very enthusiastically and beeps, "hello it is nice to meet you." I smile and reply, "Its and honor to meet you."

Miko looks up at me and says, "you can understand what he's saying?"

I look at her confused, "you can't?" I reply surprised.

"Finally our warrior Bulkhead"

I shyly look to the green bot and shyly say a hello. 'Shit! I think I am blushing! Can I blush? I can just pray my cooling fans don't turn on or Miko will never let me live it down.' I scold myself not knowing that bulkhead looking at me with the same lustful gaze I gave him yesterday when I was watching them.

I look to the rest of the group and introduce myself, "I am Shadow. At least that is what I think my name is? I do not know who I am or wear I come from, as far as I remember is waking up 3 years ago severely injured and leaking like no tomorrow. How I became injured? I do not know and only yesterday to your team mate fighting did I find out that I am not alone on this planet and there are more like me. I am sorry but I can not remember anything else prior to 3 years ago and I only know my name is Shadow don't ask me how I know but I just felt like that was the only thing I was not taken away from my mind."

Miko gives me a reassuring pat on my helm and give me a small sad smile.

The two boys then look to me and introduce themselves the older one first then the younger, " I'm Jack" "And I'm Raf." I give them a small smile as a greeting.

Then Ratchet turns around and looks at me, "You say you were severely damaged and leaking a fair amount of energon. How did you survive without contact with other autobots? And not have any energon to refuel you?" he asks looking at me suspiciously.

Miko then choses this time to speak, "OH! I KNOW! I can answer this! The reason she did contact anyone was because she didn't need to I took some auto repair classes before and I helped patch her up as for energon. Is that the blue stuff?"

The bots nod to that "She didn't need it she lost quite a bit but she survived on what she had left and still has today."

The bots looked shocked at that. "What? What's wrong?" I say suddenly nervous.

"Are you telling us that you have had no contact or have not ingested any energon in the past 3 years." Ratchet says stunned.

I nod hesitantly not knowing wear this was going.

Ratchet then suddenly grabs me quite roughly and drags me to a metal table attached to the wall in the corner of the room. When he grabs me Miko almost falls off my shoulder luckily I catch her and steady her before she falls. She sends me a grateful smile and holds on tighter to my plating to keep steady.

Ratchet then sits me down on the table and transforms his arm into some sort of scanner and gives me a once over with the thing. To me it stings quite a bit but to Miko who is still on my shoulder doesn't feel a thing. I then hear a beep and look to the medic to see what the big deal is.

When I turn my look to the medic he is looking bewildered at the results he just found. Almost like he doesn't believe it.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask suddenly nervous that something isn't right with my body.

Ratchet shakes his head with a look of disbelief and say "No nothings wrong in fact your perfectly healthy its what's inside you I don't get. You have all the same parts as we do but you have one extra part that I find I can't quite believe you have inside you."

"What is it?" I say curiosity laced in my voice.

Ratchet just shakes his head and reply's "I want to do more research just in case I don't want to get anybody's hopes up."

I nod in understanding. Don't want to get them excited and then disappoint them if it turns out not to be true.

I then turn my attention back to the others hoping to change the direction of this conversation onto more important matters.

"So who are you guys?" I asked hoping to get my facts straight and find out what's really going on.

Optimus takes that as the que to start his explaining.

"Me and my team are called Autobots much like you, we are anonymous atomic robotic organisms from the planet cyberton and much like you able to make our bodies to transform into different earth vehicles."

The older boy Jack turned around looking confused yet curious and asked "Why are you here?"

I feel Miko tap my head and I look to her to see her motion to me that she wants to be put down. I do so and I see as she and Raf go over to Jack's side.

"To protect your planet from the disepticons."

I look over to Arcee, "Those the ones who tried to kill Cliffjumper?"

She nods, "And the ones who tried to bump off me and Bee, Raf, and Jack last night."

Jack then looks up to Optimus again and asks, "Ok… Why are they here?"

Optimus kneels down to Jack's level to look at him.

"A fair question Jack. In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable ravaged by centuries by civil war."

Raf then steps forward, "Why were you fighting a war?"

"For-most over control of our worlds supply of energon. The fuel and life blood of all autobots and disepticons alike."

Optimus then got a far away look in his eyes as he started to explain how hard the fighting was and how Megatron the leader of the Disepticons turned against Optimus and lost his way. And became a cruel sparkless mech.

At the end of it Miko yawn loudly and asks while playing with her pink ponytail, "Is there going to be a quiz?"

"MIKO!" I shouted at her. Such a question was really rude; it was obvious that it pained Optimus to talk about it. A comment like that was absolutely unacceptable.

She looks down a little sheepish now realizing her mistake.

Jack undeterred from my scolding of Miko continued, "So what does Megatron or any of this have to do with us?"

I was curious about this myself so I look up from my scolding to Optimus while he is about to explain.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard of in sometime. But if his return is immanent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic."

* * *

**(Somewhere in earths orbit) **

A clearly alien design of jet flies threw the spacebridge and transforms in mid-flight revealing that it is Megatron.

"DISEPTICONS! I have returned."


End file.
